


The Royal Bed

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Gladio and Noct enjoy time alone.





	

Noctis lay on his back with is thighs pressed against his stomach. His ankles dangled above his head, resting on Gladiolus's broad shoulders. The largest and most muscular member of the the Crownsguard hovered above Noctis. Gladio had an unsure look upon his face.

"My King, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," said Noctis. "But only if you stop calling me 'my King.'"

"Noct," said Gladiolus. He pushed his large cock slowly into Noctis's upturned ass. Both men gasped and moaned. Though Gladio's cock had been well lubed with the finest sex-aides the Kig's money could by, he was still just so large and Noctis was still just so tight. 

Soon an almost automatic rhythm ensued as the two men rocked back and forth against each other. The royal bed was far too well made to creak, but the sound of the shuffling of silk sheets mixed with the grunts and moans of both men. 

Noctis glanced down at his own erect cock. Compared to Gladio's, his was quite small. Still, it pulsed with his desire as Gladio fucked him. He reached down to stroke himself, but he found Gladio's much larger hand baring the way. 

"No, Noct," breathed Gladio. "Let me." 

Noctis nodded between gasps. Gladio tightened his beefy hand around Noct's thin cock and began to stroke gently. Soon, Noct's moans became more nasally as he approached orgasm.

"Together?" asked Gladio.

"As often as we can," said Noctis.

Pleasure exploded through both men as Gladio filled Noct's ass with cum at the same time Noctis spilled his all over Gladio's hand and his own stomach. Noctis cried out as Gladio slipped out from inside and collapsed on the bed next to his King. The two men kissed between every moment one of them wasn't panting for air.


End file.
